


The Stag Night

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shagging, Snogging, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: John is getting married. But before that, it's time for the Stag Night. But in the process, John and Sherlock reveal sides of themselves and do a few things that change everything. There's no way they can just continue on their lives after tonight. But will the impact be fantastic or will it cause their lives to crumble?





	The Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I want stag night that should have been, and it Changes Everything. No waking up the next morning and continuing on with canon events as if nothing happened.

The night had been amazing. Sherlock had planned everything to a T, although John had messed with his plans a bit. And subsequently, the boys both managed to get giggly and drunk lying on the stairs for a bit. Eventually they'd managed to get up the stairs and into the flat, where Sherlock suggested a game of Who am I? Which he was terrible at, it turns out.

"Am I the current King of England?" Sherlock asked with a flamboyant hand gesture as he took his turn.

"You know we don't have a king, right?" John slurred with a laugh.

"We don't?" the detective replied, to which john just his head and they both laughed. "Well maybe I dunno that, but I know something else," he hummed.

"Wha's that?" John replied, both men moving closer to each other. As John started to slide from his chair, he placed a hand on Sherlock's knee and patted it a bit. They both laughed and Sherlock began to smirk.

"C'mere," he insisted. "Closer. Closer!"

When John was finally pressed face to face with him, he whispered, "I loooooooove you."

John was quiet for a minute before grinning. "I loooove you," he replied, leaning forward and kissing the other. Sherlock returned the kiss happily and soon the pair were so engaged in their snogging that they didn't even realize a client was there. The woman tried to get their attention, but to no avail. Once they had started removing clothes and tossing them aside, the woman left, telling Mrs. Hudson she'd come back another time. The rest of the night was a flurry of flying clothes and teeth, rough sex, loving cuddles, and more. And when they woke up the next morning.....

**Clothes Fly in Baker Street: Confirmed Bachelor and Boffin Holmes Shagging!**

There they had it. Clearly the client who'd dropped by that night had told her story to the papers and now it was everywhere. Everyone knew how John and Sherlock felt about each other, and they'd managed to confess it to each other in a drunken night.

"John, we need to talk," came the call. Of course Mary wanted to talk. They were supposed to get married and now there was a story about him sleeping with his flatmate, who'd been helping plan the wedding.

"I know, I know. But I really do love him, Mary. I'm sorry," John insisted. He didn't know how to handle this other than being brutally honest. He'd hidden this for so long and now he could finally just breathe. "I'll talk to you later, okay? But I think we'd better send out a note to everyone that the wedding's off, yeah?"

The phone call ended as Sherlock came out of the bedroom in a sheet as usual. "Morning, John," he hummed with a sigh. "Seems the tabloids have gotten hold of our little story. It will die down with time and we'll be able to continue on with our lives. Judging by your expression, you just got off the phone with Mary. Devastated, I'm sure. But she'll adjust as well. Am I correct in assuming that we'll no longer be needing two bedrooms?"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" John scoffed. "I mean, I'm happy we can do this and not hide it anymore. But this just turned our whole lives upside down! And you're acting like we just had some drinks and slept it off."

"John, there's nothing I could or would do to change what happened last night. I'm glad it happened and that everyone knows. Because now everyone knows you're mine. Yes, it's changed things. But I think it's changed them for the better, don't you? Things will settle, you'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!


End file.
